


Foxling and Wolf

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Series: Knight Tales [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squire Colin tests the limits if Sir Hugh's self control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxling and Wolf

At his best behavior, Squire Colin was reasonably diligent, sort of obedient and quite able to concentrate on a task at hand. At his worst, he was mischievous, cocky and not available.

Right now, he was sleepy and a bit grumpy.

Sir Hugh had stayed at the party that had followed the end of the tournament in London the whole night. Colin had consequently used the opportunity to check out the local taverns with some other squires he had met during the tournament.

He was now old enough to enjoy drinking and looking at pretty wenches though he hadn't quite had the nerve to hit on one, when all the other squires one by one took off with the girls.

In the end, he had headed back to Sir Hugh's tent all alone, feeling somewhat stupid and useless.

He had grown several inches in the course of the last couple of months and now could only be describes as a lanky youth. Tall for his age but still without the muscle to fill up his frame and he was not at all happy with his looks. At least stubble had started to grow now and he hoped that it would grow into a beard soon, giving him a manlier look.

He had gone to sleep in the vague hope that Sir Hugh would find rest in some noble woman's bed like he usually did, letting him sleep off all the alcohol he had coursing through his veins.

But dear Sir Hugh had come back to the tent with the rising sun, just as grumpy as Colin was feeling, prodding him awake with a foot.

After Colin had succeeded in pulling off Sir Hugh's boots, he now knelt in front of the knight, trying to open the knot in the strings holding the breeches closed. They had somehow managed to tangle during the festivities and refused to come free.

Sir Hugh was nearly asleep on his feet, wanting nothing more than to get to bed at last, but he was also tired enough to docilely wait for his squire to undress him. He was swaying slightly, his eyes already closed.

Colin had about had it and at last reached for a knife and cut the string. Then he pulled the breeches down with a hard yank, yelping in startled disgust when his knight’s semi-erect cock sprang free of its confines. 

Even though Sir Hugh was half asleep, his cock seemed quite awake. Colin blinked at it in slight consternation. This was a reaction he had not encountered with his knight before. Probably too much wine and no lady who was inclined were to fault.

Sir Hugh was still swaying peaceful, unaware of his squire's curious gaze on his private parts. Colin used the opportunity to have a closer look at the organ of his knight, mentally comparing it to his own. With satisfaction he noticed that his master's cock was not that much bigger than his own. So there was at least one part of Colin that was quite adult already, even if the rest was still somewhat lagging behind.

Not really thinking about what he was doing, Colin reached out to trail a finger along the length of the hardened flesh, noting with interest that the skin there was just as smooth as that on his own cock. So, that was not something that changed with age.

As Sir Hugh still seemed oblivious, Colin bent down the knight cock slightly to let it smack up against his stomach again. It twitched at this treatment and rose even higher, growing another fraction.

Thoughtfully chewing on his lower lip Colin repeated the maneuver, intent on finding out how much bigger it would get. This time it only twitched. Obviously, it needed some more stimulation.

As Colin had ever been a curious boy who acted first and saved regrets for later, he reached out and started stroking the cock in front of him, watching with single-minded attention as it grew to full hardness under his ministrations, only remotely noticing that his own body was reacting to the sight in front of him, heat pooling in his groin and his own cock slowly hardening as well.

Only when a slightly choked gasp sounded from Sir Hugh, did he remember that there still was a man attached to the organ he had been working so thoroughly.

He looked up quite startled, only to find Sir Hugh gazing down at him, now wide awake, his eyes ablaze with something that was definitely not the fury he was used to when he had gotten into mischief again.

"What exactly do you think you are doing there, boy?" Sir Hugh asked, the tone of his voice unknown to Colin.

For a moment, Colin simply was in shock. Then he realized that his hand was still wrapped around his knight's cock and he snatched back his hand quickly.

"I... uhm..." he tried to come up with some kind of convincing excuse, failing miserably. He quickly decided that this was a good time to bolt from the tent.

He had just managed to get to his feet and turn around when his knight's strong hand firmly grabbed him by the neck. He was turned around again so he was facing Sir Hugh. The knight looked at him with a curiously quirked eyebrow.

Before Colin could react in any way, Sir Hugh hooked a finger in the waistband of Colin's simple pants and pulled them open wide enough to peer inside.

Sir Hugh's eyebrow rose even higher when he noted the obvious state of arousal of his squire. Colin blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Seems you have done some growing up while I wasn't looking, boy." Sir Hugh commented. "You know what? I think you just passed from not quite legal to legal enough." he added with a seedy smirk.

Colin wasn't entirely sure what his knight was hinting at but he was starting to get scared. He struggled to pull free but of course, there was no way he was able to break the hold his master had on him.

Luckily, Sir Hugh quickly realized that he wouldn't get anywhere like this and gently shook his squire. "Colin, calm down," he said, much less threateningly, "I won't hurt you."

It took Colin several deep breathes to somewhat regain his composure. Worriedly chewing his lower lip, he looked up at his knight, wondering what Sir Hugh had in mind.

Sir Hugh smiled at him fondly, looking him over quite approvingly. "You really have grown up, haven't you," he mused, "two or three years and you'll be a man to reckon with."

Despite the fact that Sir Hugh still had him in a firm grip, the praise of his knight didn't fail to reassure Colin.

Some of the seediness returned to Sir Hugh's smile. "And of course we'll want you properly prepared for that time, right?" he continued his musings. "After all a knight is supposed to teach a squire everything he needs to know. So I guess we should see to your sexual education too, shouldn't we?"

Colin was rather sure the question wasn't directed at him so he wisely kept his doubts to himself.

"Considering the fact that I thought you rather inexperienced you were doing pretty well just then." Sir Hugh said, eyeing Colin with renewed curiosity. "Have you been practicing on somebody?"

Colin again blushed furiously and vehemently shook his head. "No, sir." he managed to choke out.

Sir Hugh grinned. "No need to be shy now, my boy." he said, at last setting Colin down again.

It would have been a good opportunity to run, but Colin found his knees go weak and just slumped down in front of his knight, that bringing him to eye-level with Sir Hugh's cock again. Which was still hard and ready, Colin noticed with some dread.

"Why don't you continue with what you were doing?" Sir Hugh suggested promptly.

Colin looked up at his knight, trying to put on his most pleading face. "I... uhm... sir... I really don't know..." Again, he tried to find a convincing excuse and failed.

And his pleading expression seemed to have the opposite effect on his knight than what he had planned. Sir Hugh looked down at him with more than a healthy dose of appetite. "Come on, boy," he coaxed, "you were doing really well there."

Drawing in another deep breath, Colin faced the task at hand, silently vowing that he would never ever do anything even remotely as foolish again. What had he been thinking anyway?

Nothing.

As usual.

He reached out slowly, trying to get back in the mood, trying to ignore the fact that he knew that this time Sir Hugh was watching him. He didn't quite succeed but he did notice, that the knight's cock was now fully erect and pretty impressive. So much for his hope that he was finally reaching adulthood.

He firmly grasped his knight's cock and started stroking him again. He had thought Sir Hugh would just want him to quickly jerk him off, but he was surprised when his knight spoke.

"Slower, boy, wrap your hand more around the head than the base." Sir Hugh advised, groaning slightly when Colin adjusted his grip. "Yes, that's better, now move slowly and steadily."

Colin obeyed, feeling with renewing curiosity how the hard flesh in his palm twitched with life.

He was so intent on his task, that he looked up startled when Sir Hugh spoke again.

"Would you like to taste it?" the knight asked, his eyes hungry and his face flushed.

Colin shook his head in a definite 'no' before he even had time to actually consider the question.

Sir Hugh did not press him, but as Colin continued stroking him, his mind kept returning to the suggestion. Taste him. That was really disgusting. Vile. And quite intriguing. After all that was something he'd not be able to test on himself.

Before he could lose his nerve or regain his common sense he leaned forward, extending the tip of his tongue, curiously licking the head of Sir Hugh's erection.

It didn't exactly taste good. Of sweat but also slightly salty. But it didn't taste bad either.

Sir Hugh groaned again and when Colin looked up at him, he noticed with a certain amount of glee that his knight looked a bit unsteady. Obviously, Colin's work was having quite an effect.

Emboldened by this Colin licked the whole length of the knight's cock, thoroughly enjoying the throaty moan by Sir Hugh this produced.

"Take it... take it in your mouth boy..." the knight suggested huskily and more than a bit out of breath.

Colin's eyebrow drew together as he eyed the hard cock in front of him like an opponent in battle. It wasn't exactly small but Colin's stubbornness had now been awakened. It would fit, he tried to convince himself. Somehow, it would fit.

Leaning forward again he opened his mouth wide to engulfing the head of Sir Hugh's cock.

His knight hissed and quickly grabbed Colin's head by the hair. "Careful, boy," he admonished, "no teeth."

Good point. Thinking of somebody chewing on his own cock didn't exactly sound nice to Colin so he tried to take more of the knight's cock into his mouth, only very slightly grazing the soft skin with his teeth.

In response, Sir Hugh groaned again, his fingers clenching in Colin's hair. "Yes, that's it," he urged Colin on, "now use your tongue..."

Colin obeyed, licking the hard flesh in his mouth, slowly sliding the head in and out of his mouth. Sir Hugh tried to push deeper inside but immediately stopped when Colin tried to withdraw, his jaw starting to ache.

He could tell that his knight was tremendously enjoying himself and in a sort of echo, his own cock started growing hard again after it had pretty much died when Sir Hugh grabbed him.

He was alternating between sucking, licking and stroking and Sir Hugh was now moaning constantly, holding Colin by the hair with both hands but not guiding him.

Colin did notice when Sir Hugh's muscles grew taunt and his fingers clenched in Colin's hair but it still came as a surprise when suddenly salty cum erupted onto his tongue, spilling from his mouth, as there was no time to swallow and even though Colin really didn't want to. Though he had to admit that it didn't exactly taste bad.

Sir Hugh groaned in satisfaction, finally letting go his grasp on Colin's hair, instead gently stroking his head.

"That was a fine blow-job for a first try, boy." he sighed happily.

Colin grinned up at him, wiping cum from his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "Always glad to be of service, sir."

Sir Hugh smiled down at him, that seedy smirk back on his lips. "Speaking of which..." he said, continuing his caresses of Colin's head, "now for lesson number two... why don't you get rid of those pants and shirt..."


End file.
